Kaze Okami
by Littlestar411
Summary: Toon Link was just another nobody in Smash Mansion until the dreams that had haunted him comes to life! He meets a young girl,a sun goddess, and some other heroes along the way.But could this only be the begining of what awaits next? SSBB/Okami/TOS


Kaze Okami

Starz:I finally uploaded something on here for....I dont know how long I've been not uploading anything here

Toon Link:Because your lazy and you forget everything easily

Starz:Maybe...oh and since your here why don't you do the disclaimers

Toon Link:why?

Starz:Because I have a pencil and a notebook that can make your story life screwed

Toon Link:Uh....Littlestar411 does not own anything here exepct for her OC's and the story plot the rightful owners are nintendo,capcom and more that she forgot to write in the disclaiming paper

Starz:Uh..hehe on with the story~!!!

Chapter 1:Lost

``Ness, c-could w-we g-go b-back n-now?" Lucas sniffed rubbing his right eye.

``Why don't you ask cat eyes over there." Ness replied icly giving me a cold, hard glare. I flinched not returning any eye contact turning my head quickly away from the group. Ness, Nana and Popo wasn't really fond of my presence in the Smash Mansion or anywhere near them. I could feel the three of them giving me cold stares that sent chills up and down my spin. Keeping my eyes on the enviorment around me, trees, grass, leaves, and rocks. The Forest. The place where the unexpected happens. The place where fear is born. The place my big brother started his adventure to fight Tabuu. Well, Yoshi was with him, too, so give him credit.

``Ew, we better get out of here soon,dirt boy or I swear I'll get my mallet out." Nana growled. I would love to be by myself than be with them anyday exepct Lucas. He's the only other friend I have here. But, it was him that I got all the insults. Lucas thought that Ness and me could get along, but that wasn't working out so far.

``Um...Toon, why did we come here?" Lucas whispered in one of my elf-like ears. He sounded like he was going to wet his pants or something. Weird. I thought to myself why did I come here again?

``I just wanted to see something that's all." I jerked my head away as quickly as possible. There was something here that was wicked. I could feel the pressure the first time I came to Smash Mansion. Darkness, and evil. Whatever it is, it was awaiting here. 'Weird' I thought. Usually something like that would attack the mansion by now. Something is not right. The weird dreams had been haunting me for the past months ever since I came here.

There was a small girl, well actually two small girls. One was wearing old raggged clothes with no shoes. Her hair hung down on her face making it impossible to see her idenity. She was always smiling evily at me. _Come here so I can kill you already" _she would repeat it over and over again. Holding a small knife in her right hand with half of the blade covered by a roll of bandages, her head would tilt one way then slowly tilt the other way making it look creepy or something.

The other girl was wearing a light blue jacket that covered her small shorts underneath. The jacket's arms look way too big for her so they hung down all the way to her knees. Her tan boots were up to the knee. Like the other girl her hair hung down in her face so I couldn't see her idenitiy either, but I could tell that she was concern about something. Her frown deepened whenever the other girl spoke. _`` Help us, hero, help us" _she would reapeat in a worried tone. I could see their tears. One bloody red and the other aqua blue. I couldn't speak in the dream. Just them. Every step they took, their words rang in my ears. Both girls looked like they were no older than 4 years, but for some strange reason they seemed older than me. When the dream ends I usually hear howling and growling and red eyes staring at me in the ebony darkness. I usually woke up panting and on some nights I would scream.

``Toon!" Lucas shouted. I shot up from my daze only to find myself falling off a small cliff that was only 5ft tall. It happened so fast that the only thing I saw was dirt and rocks flying in the air of where I landed. Head first I might add.......ow....

``Hey, Cat eyes, you okay?" Ness shouted down from the cliff. I graoned in pain. My back felt like a ton of bricks were just thrown on top of me. My head felt numb and everything was fuzzy. I sat up and quickly shaking off the feeling I turned my head up the cliff and nodded. Just as I was about to dust myself and find a way to get back up I heard faint footsteps towrods the opposite direction. Startled I jolted my head toward the direction the noise was forming. Pulling out my sword and sheild I got into fighting stance. The others did too, though I don't really know how that's going to help if your above the enemy and would have to jump down a few yards and if you missed the enemy the first time, then it really does suck to be you.

Keeping my stance I waited for whatever was in the dusky trees. Suddenly, my eyes widdened at what I saw. It was the ragged girl in my dreams! I shook my head,` that can't be posible!' my heart was racing,`She's not real this is another weird dream I'm having!' But there she was, slowly walking towards my direction with the same devil smirk planted on her face laughing macanicoly.

``Oh how you wished this was another dream makes you look so funny~," as though reading my mind she kept on laughing. I took two steps back. I held my sheild up so if she tried any trick I would be ready.

``Hey Rag girl," Ness shouted venom in his voice,``What do want from us!?" I swear if you wanna act all tough then get your lazy butt down here!

``Hm?" the girl tilted her head in a way that was freaky in a way using an innocent voice,``Why would I need you, filthy humans?" she shot back. Although I couldn't see her eyes I could tell that she gave Ness a cold, venom look from her eyes that made him flinched a little.

``Wait, your not after the oringinal 12?" Taken back he stared at her confused.

``Che. Why would I need to kill you, your just a waste of my time so I suggest you leave." she crossed her arms still glring at him from under her bangs olbviously annoyed. I heard Lucas sniffing behind Ness while Ness just look dumb-founded.

``You little wretch, how dare you talk the way to my friend, Ness!" shouted Nana angered by the younger girl. Nana clutched her mallet to her side. I knew she would lunge at the little girl any momment.

``I don't see what's the problem with you idiotic so-called friends, but I've wasted enough time already!" the little girl shouted annoyed by the others. She deverted her attension on me and lunged.

It happened so fast that my reactions were too slow. The girl had pushed me towards a nearby spring that I didn't even motice that was even in the forest. I skidded to a stop nearly falling in that had something swirly in the middle. I jolted my attension towards the girl who just stood a few yards away from me. Suddenly, she flung her arm towards my direction. Something cold, hard, and metalic brushed against my right cheek giving me a chill up my spin. Just then, a light emmited from the spring. Focused on what was the girl's next move she suddenly dissapeared from sight. I panicked. I franticly looked sround for the girl hoping that she left for good. To bad that hope didn't last long. She had suddenly apeared a few inches from my face.

``Hero of the great dimesional kingdom your time here as a normal game charcter has ended!" She said evily. I didn't have time to react as she shoved me towards to spring.

SPLASH!

I tried to see where the young girl might have gone but my vision had sunddenly blurred. My body had gotten weaker. I tried to flail but nothing worked as my body had slowly been consumed by the luminus light. Slowly I could feel my senses becoming faint. Then nothing but darkness.

Star:Wow Toon you just got pwned

Toon Link:...shut up...

Ness:Who the heck is that girl calling a filthy human or idiotic!?

Little girl:Apparently I'm talking about you

Ness:Why you...

Starz:I'll end this chapter right now before this gets any graphical. Please R&R~!!


End file.
